


Tumblr word prompts

by Amorfati32



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorfati32/pseuds/Amorfati32
Summary: A selection of drabbles based on Tumblr word prompts





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, calm down. They can't hurt you anymore.   
> You're bleeding all over my carpet

Mulder throws open the door and hurries inside, frantically looking for his wife. He sits William down at the dining table as he continues his search. “Scully?” he calls when he realizes she must be upstairs. He needs her downstairs now. “Scully?”

He hears the hallway floorboards creek as Scully heads in the direction of his voice, calling out from the top of the stairs. “Mulder? What are you doing home already?”

“Scully can you come downstairs please?”

“I thought you and William were going swimming.. What’s going on?“

“Now please.”

He hears her sigh but sure enough she descends the stairs, appearing in his line of sight moments later. “Mulder?” Her expression is one of concern when she reaches him. “What’s wrong, you’re supposed to be watching William?” She stops short, her eyes darting to the floor behind him. “Mulder, you’re bleeding all over my carpet.”

He doesn’t have time to remind her that he’s the one who paid for the carpet. “I’m not the one who’s bleeding.”

It’s then that she notices her son sitting up at the dining table, sniffing quietly. William’s mouth is bleeding, his eyes puffy and already the left one beginning to bruise. Their six year old looks like he’s been in a brutal boxing match, and finished second. “Oh sweetheart!” Scully is by his side in an instant, her hand moving to gently cup his face and assess his injuries. “What happened?”

Mulder busies himself by heading into the kitchen in search of a bowl of water and Scully’s first aid kit. When he returns to the dining room William is crying into his mom’s arms, the blood from his mouth staining her formerly white shirt. “Mikey punched me,” he sobs, the words hard to make out due to his tears and the blood. “He punched my tooth out. The tooth fairy won’t visit me now.” Sure enough when Scully peers into his mouth she sees yet another gap. His tooth had been wobbly but was showing no sign of falling out – it appeared Michael, William’s classmate, had decided to help move things along.

“Don’t worry about that baby,” Scully replies soothingly, trying to reassure her distraught son. “She’s the tooth fairy, she’ll know what happened and where your tooth is..” She holds him as she begins to clean up his face, squeezing him tightly when she hears him whimper as the washcloth makes contact with his face.

“It hurts mommy.”

“I know it does baby, but I need to clean it up. Now, what happened?”

“Mikey and his…his friends…they were laughing at me cos I…my rocket was better than theirs –”

“You won the competition?” Scully asks in surprise, momentarily distracted by his admission. Her son had been proud of his science project, and rightly so. William nods tearfully. “Way to go sweetheart, I knew you could do it.” Mulder coughs,, bringing her back to the moment and the more pressing matter of her son’s bloodied face. “So they hit you?”

“Peter called me a geek and said he hated me and…and… then after school they…they…” William hiccups, his sobs intensifying. If he isn’t careful he’ll be sick, Scully thinks to herself as she sets down the now bloodied washcloth and hugs him tightly. “Hey hey, calm down,” she murmurs, pressing her lips to his crown. “They can’t hurt you anymore. I’m sorry they were so mean baby,” she adds, gently rocking her son in his arms. “You’re not a geek. They’re just jealous of you. I know it’s hard, but it’s best to ignore them rather than retaliate.” She feels her heart break for her son. Mulder stands awkwardly next to them, looking at William with concern and a hint of something else in his eye. “I’ll speak to their moms tomorrow,” she adds. “And Mrs Henson too. They’ll learn not to mess with my baby.”

Mulder coughs again and this time he has her undivided attention. “William, don’t you have something you want to add?”

The little boy looks up at his mom, his eyes full of fear. “What’s the matter Will?”

He swallows hard, and Scully suddenly realizes he hasn’t told her the full story. “I hit Mikey.”

“You did?” That surprises her. William has never been a violent child, and in the past if he’d been hit by one of his classmates he simply tried to ignore it. “Well…” she adds, after a moment of consideration. “He did hit you first. Sometimes you can’t help but hit back.”

“William…” Mulder’s warning rings out, and Scully feels William squeeze her tightly, then kiss her cheek in apology. That told her all she needed to know.

“I hit him first.”

“You…what?” She certainly isn’t expecting that.

“I hit him first.”

She pulls away, her concerned expression now one of growing anger. William stands up to approach her, but she shakes her head. “Sit,” he orders, then gestures for Mulder to do the same. “Now, why don’t you tell me what really happened.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who were you with  
> Just stay with me

Mulder knows he shouldn’t be here, that what he’s doing is wrong. Scully would kill him if she knew he was here, sat in his car just a short walk from her apartment, waiting for her to get home…waiting to see who she’s with.

He knows it’s none of his business who she’s with, not any more. What Scully gets up to in her own time stopped being his business the moment she’d told him she was leaving, packed up her belongings and left him licking his wounds out on the porch of their house. She couldn’t do it anymore, she’d told him. She couldn’t live with him like he was - shutting himself away and shutting her out - and to be honest he couldn’t blame her. But it had now been eight months since she’d left, and medication coupled with therapy had made him realize just how badly he’d treated her, and how much he missed her. They’d been seeing a little more of one another in recent weeks, thanks to them working on the X Files once again, but they were still a long way off from being okay. And now, having seen what he’s seen tonight, he’s not sure they’ll ever be okay again.

He’d gone to her apartment earlier that evening, trying to think up a reason to visit her, to drop in and try and worm his way into her apartment and back into her heart. But before he could get out of his car to walk to her apartment he’d spotted his partner as she stepped outside, dressed in a way he hadn’t seen her dress in years, walking towards another vehicle, not her own. The driver got out to greet her, a man who Mulder surmised was in his early fifties, sporting sandy-colored hair and dressed equally as smartly, hugging her briefly before showing her to the car. The scene had been like a punch to the gut for Mulder as he watched his partner with another man, clearly dressed for a date, and laughing at something he’d said to her. It was a happy Scully, a Scully he hadn’t seen in a long time, and it was then he realized. She was happier without him. He watched the two of them get into the car and drive off, and contemplated leaving himself, maybe following them even, but then decided against it. But he couldn’t bring himself to leave his partner’s neighborhood, and had been sat here ever since, just waiting for them to return, to see whether she invited her “friend” in, and to see whether he could read anything else into their relationship.

A knock on the window jolts Mulder from his thoughts, and he immediately sits up in his seat, his eyes darting to his left, to where Scully stands outside of the vehicle looking in, her expression unreadable. That scares him. After years working and living together he thought he knew every single one of her expressions, but since she’d left him he’s realized it isn’t the case, and now he wonders whether he really knows her at all. He knows it’s his fault for pushing her away, but the thought still hurts him all the same. 

Winding the window down, Mulder prepares to face the wrath of Scully, and is surprised when she finally speaks. “Come inside Mulder.” She sounds more exhausted rather than pissed, and Mulder isn’t sure whether she is tired in general or tired with him.

“Are you sure?” He can’t stop himself from asking, even though he knows he shouldn’t give her time to reconsider. He half wonders whether her date is inside, but knows deep down that Scully wouldn’t want the two of them meeting again like this. She knows that Mulder had a jealous streak, as does she, and would rather face him alone. Besides, he’s sure he’s about to get yelled at, and even if she’s angry Scully wouldn’t like any witnesses to hear about her private business.

“Come inside,” she repeats. “I don’t want to do this out here.”

Resigning himself to his fate, Mulder removes the keys from the ignition and gets out of the car, closing the door and locking the vehicle behind him. Scully is already making her way towards her apartment building and so he follows, wondering how she made it home without him noticing. He definitely hadn’t spotted a car dropping her off and he was pretty sure he hadn’t dropped off to sleep, even for a few minutes. Maybe she walked home, he thinks to himself, feeling a little hopeful that the date hadn’t been too successful.

They make their way up to Scully’s apartment in silence, with Mulder shooting looks at his partner out of the corner of his eye. Scully keeps her gaze trained on the floor the whole time, either deep in thought or deliberately trying to keep it together to avoid yelling at him in a public corridor. When she still hasn’t spoken to him by the time she unlocks her front door and lets them both into her apartment, he takes matters into his own hands.

“You look good,” he says politely, eyeing the black dress she’s wearing beneath her jacket. It’s a conservative dress but it clings in all of the right places, offering Mulder just a glimpse of the cleavage beneath. She looks beautiful. "Have you been out somewhere nice?“

“Don’t act dumb Mulder,” replies Scully as she removes her jacket and hangs it on the coat rack on the back of her apartment door. Mulder tries not to think about who she wore that dress for. “Let's not pretend you haven’t been sitting outside my apartment all night.”

“I needed to speak to you about a case.”

“Liar.”

“I…” He sighs, aware that she can see right through him. “What are you doing back so early?” He grimaces as soon as he said the words. So much for trying to act cool and deny everything.

“My neighbor called me. She’d seen a man sitting in a car outside, who the moment I left the building came inside and was, in her words "snooping around outside my apartment.” He looked somewhat familiar to her, as she’d seen the very same man doing the same thing last week too, and she wasn’t sure whether he was back to rob me, or because he really needed to speak to me. There’s only one guy I know who’d spend his evenings outside of my apartment Mulder, so I came back to see what you were doing here.“

"Sorry I ruined your date.”

Scully resists the urge to roll her eyes. “What are you doing here Mulder?”

“Did you have a good time?”

“I don’t think that’s any of your business.”

“Who were you with?” He can’t help it. He knows, like Scully said, that it’s none of his business, but yet he can’t stop himself from asking. He wants to know all about this other man in S’s life, to know who she’s confiding in, who’s warming her bed, who’s making her happy.

“Like I said, it’s -”

“None of my business, I know, I know it’s not Scully, but I want it to be.”

“Mulder, we can’t do this right now.”

“Why not now? Why do we keep avoiding this conversation Scully?”

“There’s nothing to say.”

“There’s a lot to say. I’ve got a lot to say, and I’m tried of skipping over it.”

“Fine,” she sighed. “Say it and then leave.”

“I know I gave up the right of knowing who you’re with and what you’re doing with your free time, and I regret that every single day.” Honesty was the best policy, he told himself. “Look, I know that you’ve moved on and you’re happy but I’m not Scully, I’m really not. And the thought of you dating someone else…I know it’s what you deserve, but we both know I’m a selfish asshole, and I can’t bear that thought. I’m not ideal Scully, I’m no Prince Charming, but I’m also different to the guy who pushed you away. I’m changing, and it’s slow-going but it’s going. I sought help, I’m seeing a therapist, and I’m doing my best to become someone you can maybe one day like to know again. I can’t blame you for wanting to move on, and I know I don’t deserve any more chances, but I’m still asking for one.”

“You know nothing.”

Her words are not what he’s expecting. “What?”

“You think I’ve moved on, but you’re wrong.” Sitting down on the sofa, Scully rubs at her eyes wearily. “I can’t just suddenly forget about everything we’ve ever been through and discard the fact that at one time you made me happy,” she explains. “Despite what you think, I'm not seeing anyone else. God, where would I even start with that?” She throws her head back to the ceiling, huffing out a bitter laugh. “Hi, I’m Dana. One time I was abducted and as a result I’m missing three months of my life and can’t officially have children. I still have nightmares about giving away my miracle baby, and please don’t even ask about my sister who was murdered in my apartment…”

“It makes for an interesting Tinder profile,” Mulder quips, moving to sit down on the sofa next to her, still keeping his distance.

Scully ignores him, continuing. “And I’m not happy Mulder. I left because you told me to, because we were both so unhappy and were just punishing one another and I couldn’t see any other way out of that, but I don’t feel any better now.”

“I’ve made you miserable.”

“I miss you.”

Her admission warms his heart. “I miss you too Sculy. So does the cat.” She looks over him, giving a questioning glance.

“We don’t have a cat.”

“One pops by from time to time for some food. We’ve become reluctant friends; we’re both lonely old men who take pity on one another.”

She gives him a sad smile. “You’re not that old.”

“Sometimes I feel it.”

“That’s what you get for sitting out in your car on a cold winter’s night.” She shakes her head, still finding it hard to believe. “What if I had brought Robert home with me?”

Robert. He hated him already. “What would you have done?”

“I’d have left the two of you alone to enjoy your evening.”

“Liar.”

“I would have.”

“Don’t tell me,” says Scully, her lips twitching up into a small smile. “Then you’d have traced his plates, followed him home and "had a word” with him.“

"Maybe.”

“You know, Robert is just a co-worker who gave me a lift to a work function. A happily married co-worker with a beautiful family. And besides,” she adds, reaching down the front of her dress to lift up the chain she wore around her neck. “He knows I’m off limits too.” Mulder follows her gaze, his eyes landing on the familiar gold band on the end of the chain.

“You still wear it?” he asks, feeling more hopeful than he had in a long long time.

“We’re still married.” She looks down at his left hand. “And you still wear yours.”

“We’re still married,” he repeated. “Though I wouldn’t blame you if you filed for divorce.”

“We both know that wouldn’t solve anything. Besides, we both agreed this was just temporary, didn’t we?”

He nods, remembering their agreement. At the time he thought Scully was just humoring him, that once she had her life back she’d file for divorce. "I wasn’t sure whether you’d change your mind, and realize you were better off without me.“

"I’ve just told you that’s not the case Mulder.”

He sighs, and shifts ever so closely to his partner. “So I guess we’re both equally miserable then.”

“I guess so.”

“I’m sorry for ruining your night.”

“S'ok. I’m telling myself that you had my best interests at heart really.”

“I did. I do. I can give you a lift back if you’d like. I promise I won’t try to tag along and embarrass you in front of your doctor friends.”

“I appreciate the offer, but if anything I’m grateful for the excuse to leave early.”

“Really?”

“I don’t like playing nice with people.”

“Come off it. Out of the two of us you’re definitely the nicer one.”

“Maybe I prefer the quieter life nowadays.”

“The quieter life?”

“You know, watching a movie, curled up on the sofa in front of the fire with a takeout.”

“I miss that,” Mulder said softly, remembering how good it felt to hold Scully in his arms. It was so long ago since they’d done that, and he missed it. He missed her.

“Me too.”

“I guess I should be going. Give you a chance to have a quiet evening in before it gets too late.”

Scully holds his gaze for a long time. She’s deep in thought, something clearly weighing heavily on her mind. “No Mulder, just stay with me.”

“What?”

“You heard me. Stay. Please.” She sighed. “At least I know you’re not threatening my male colleagues if you’re under my roof this evening.”

“I thought -”

“I’m not saying that everything’s fine.”

“I know.”

“Or that I’m not a little pissed you’ve been spying on me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“And we’re not going back to where we were overnight.”

“I know Scully, and I don’t want us to go back to where we were. I want to go forward.”

She nodded. “Tonight I just want to spend some time with you. I want to watch crappy movies with you and fall asleep on the couch. I want to pretend everything’s ok.”

He wanted that too. He wanted everything to be ok. “Everything will be ok Scully.”

Looking up at him hopefully, Scully gave him a sad smile. “Do you think so?”

“When have I ever been wrong?”

“Do you want a list?”

“Ha-ha.” He reached out, wrapping an arm around his wife, relieved when she sank into his embrace. “I’m not wrong about this. We’ll be ok.”

“If you say so.” Curling up beside him, Scully snaked an arm around his torso, leaning her head against his chest and sighing contentedly as she took hold of his hand, running a finger over his wedding band. Things were going to be ok, Mulder thought to himself. He’d make sure of it. 

“I meant what I said, you do look pretty.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s a good look. I can’t remember the last time I saw you in a dress.”

“That’s because you haven’t invited me to dinner lately.”

“Is that a hint?” he asked, smiling down at her. “I thought you liked the quiet life?”

“Smart ass.”

“I guess this smart ass should order dinner while you find us some crappy movies to watch.”

“Hmm…In a minute.” Neither seemed particularly eager to move, content to sit in each other’s arms. “Mulder?”

"Yeah?”

“Next time you want to spend time with me, just ask.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're in love with her"

Mulder has never really believed in God. Hell, he’s had no reason to. If there was a God, he often thought to himself, there wouldn’t be so much suffering in the world, murderers and rapists and other monsters wouldn’t be free to roam the planet and commit their crimes. His parents wouldn’t have divorced and Samantha certainly wouldn’t have been abducted. An innocent little girl wouldn’t have been taken away from her family, away from the people who loved her.

But today, today he’s tempted to revise his stance on God. Today, against all odds, they’ve received the news that Scully is in remission. Her cancer has gone. The chip has worked.

She’s elated of course, though still in a state of shock. Everyone is, the doctors, her family. Hell, even Mulder can’t quite believe it, and he was the one who encouraged her to try the chip. Finally something in his life has gone right. Just twenty four hours ago he feared he was going to lose Scully, that he was going to face a future without her in it, but now she’s going to be just fine.

She’s in her room now, surrounded by her family. Skinner left not so long ago, having popped by just to see the miracle for himself. Mulder will leave too shortly, before Scully’s family come out of her room and things get awkward. He just can’t quite bring himself to move just yet. He’s too exhausted to move, and maybe there’s a chance that.

Shit. Mulder sits up straight as the door to Scully’s room opens. He briefly entertains the idea of jumping up from his seat and rushing off but he knows he won’t be quick enough to avoid Scully’s family, so he sits and resigns himself to his fat. Of course his luck has run out, he thinks, as Bill steps out of the room into the corridor. And of course Bill spots him immediately, his expression darkening. For a moment Bill looks as though he’s going to head off in the opposite direction but then he reconsiders. Mulder nods at him but says nothing, simply waiting for Bill to no doubt go in for the kill yet again.

“You’re still here.”

“Yeah, I uh…I was just about to head off.”

“Don’t let me stop you.”

Taking the hint, Mulder gets to his feet and glances in the direction of Scully’s room. “Tell Dana I said goodbye.”

He knows Bill will make up some excuse as to why Mulder shouldn’t go in there himself, and he also knows that Scully is never going to get that message. Bill is just trying to protect his younger sister, Mulder understands that. He’s pretty certain he’d be the same if Samantha was still around.

“Sure.” Bill watches as Mulder begins his walk along the corridor, heading towards the exit. Mulder hasn’t got very far when he hears Bill call out, stopping him in his tracks. “You’re in love with her, aren’t you?”

Mulder stands still, his head down and his back to Bill. Part of him thinks he should keep on walking, but he knows Bill’s type. He’s relentless and will just keep on until he has his answer. Finally he turns back to face Scully’s brother and takes a few steps in towards him so that Bill doesn’t have to raise his voice. The last thing Mulder wants is for Scully to hear them. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Come off it Mr Mulder, it’s obvious.”

There’s no malice in Bill’s voice, he’s simply stating what he believes is a fact. And it is a fact, Mulder is in love with his partner. He just didn’t realize it was quite so obvious.

“You’re in love with my sister.”

“What does it matter?”

“Ae you?”

“There’s no need to worry Bill,” Mulder says with a bitter laugh. “It’s not like I’m going to tell her.”

“Why not?” He almost sounds offended and Mulder can’t for the life of him work out why. “Don’t you think she has a right to know?”

“There are a hundred different reasons why I shouldn’t tell her. I’m well aware she deserves better, and I also completely agree with your opinion of me, so I’ll save you the trouble of reminding me.”

Bill nods, satisfied Mulder knows where he stands. “I don’t particularly like you Mr Mulder.”

“No kidding.”

“My sister’s life has become a lot more…complicated…since she got involved with you.” That’s an understatement, Mulder thinks. “My family has suffered because of your quest.”

“I know that.”

“But for some reason Dana is sticking around and I think I’ve finally realized why.”

“Go on.” Mulder is pretty sure he doesn’t want to hear what Bill has to say, but he humors him anyway.

“You know that Dana didn’t really think that chip was going to work. She only did it for you.”

Mulder shakes his head. “She did it for herself, because it offered her a chance.”

“She did it for you. She believed in your hope for a cure, not because she thought it would work. She didn’t want to leave you, because she’s in love with you too.”

Mulder laughs, scanning the corridor for hidden cameras, half convinced he’s being set up. “Come off it Bill.”

“It’s true.”

“Even if she did do it for me it’s not…it’s not because she’s in love with me. We’re just partners.”

“I see the way she looks at you.”

“Give it up Bill.”

Mulder turns to walk away but Bill continues. “She told you about her cancer first.”

“I’m her friend.”

“You’re the only one she’s been remotely pleased to see since she’s been in hospital. Look…” Bill sighs, well aware that Mulder doesn’t want to listen. “I don’t want to believe it either.”

“So why do you?”

“Because my sister was dying and now she’s not. She’s got a second chance at life and she deserves to be happy.” Mulder agrees with that part at the very least. “I’ve realized over the past few days that you make her happy, and if you’re what she wants then…I just want her to be happy, even if that means she’s with you.”

“She doesn’t want me.”

“She does, she…” Bill pauses as the door to Scully’s room opens once more and Maggie peers out into the corridor.

“He’s here talking to Bill,” she says over her shoulder and then smiles and nods before joining Bill and Mulder out in the hallway. “Dana’s asking for you Fox.” Glancing at Bill, no doubt waiting for him to protest, Maggie then continues. “I promised Dana we’d take a break and get some dinner. You’ll keep her company, won’t you Fox?”

Mulder nods, while Bill surprises his mom by also agreeing. “Sounds like a good idea Mom.” He turns his attention back to Mulder. “Now’s your chance.”

“Bill…”

He steps in closer, lowering his voice to a whisper. “I want Dana to be happy, but if you ever hurt her, I don’t care if she loves you, I’ll tear you apart. Do you understand?”

Mulder nods again, then watches as he and Maggie walk off down the corridor. He waits as they go, trying to process what Bill has told him, still struggling to believe it. Scully couldn’t possibly love him.

After a moment he hears Scully call out his name and his brain kicks into action. Walking into her room, Mulder wonders if there’s the slightest chance Bill might be wrong.

xxx  
When Mulder enters the room he sees that Scully is sitting up waiting for him. Already she’s looking so much better than she did, and Mulder suspects that’s partly down to relief that she’s in remission. Her expression brightens when she sees him and she smiles sweetly as he closes the door and makes his way over to the bed. “Hi.”

“Hi.” She reaches out to take hold of his hand and pull him down towards the bed. His mind still reeling from his conversation with Bill, Mulder perches on the edge and forces a smile. He’s not fooling anyone though, and Scully quickly frowns.

“Mom said you were talking to Bill.”

“We were just catching up.”

She eyes him suspiciously, clearly not believing him. “If Bill was being an ass, just ignore him.”

“He wasn’t.”

“What were you talking about?”

“You,” says Mulder after pausing for a beat.

“Mulder…”

“Relax, it was all amicable. We were just talking about the good news.”

“Why do I not believe you?”

“Because you’re naturally sceptical and distrusting?”

With her free hand Scully slaps him playfully. She sighs, still studying him. “You look exhausted. When was the last time you slept?”

He shrugs. “I had a few hours last night.” He doesn’t tell her that those few hours were restless, with very little sleep involved.

“C’mon.” She briefly lets go of his hand and shifts in the bed, making room for him, her invitation clear.

Mulder shakes his head. “It’s okay.”

“You look as though you’re about to collapse at any moment. Just rest for a little while.”

“What if someone comes in?”

“It’s fine.” She smiles, taking hold of his hand once again.

“What would your Mom think if –”

“It’s just a nap Mulder, she wouldn’t care. And if Bill has anything to say he can mind his own business.”

Relenting, Mulder allows his partner to pull him further onto the bed. He stretches out next to her, and before he can move to roll onto his side, Scully is gravitating into his arms, resting her head against his chest. “Is it okay for me to use you as a pillow?”

Without meaning to Mulder tenses, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with this. In the space of about ten minutes everything has changed. Bill now knows Mulder’s secret, he has the upper hand yet again. He could tell Scully at any moment and ruin everything. Maybe that’s why he urged Mulder to come clean with his partner, Mulder thinks to himself. He doubts Scully feels the same and if anything she’d be horrified if she discovered his true feelings towards her.

Scully notices the sudden change in her partner and pulls back, aware that for some reason Mulder is acting as though he doesn’t want to be with her. “What is it?” she asks cautiously.

“It’s nothing.” He musters up a reassuring smile, not quite sure as to whether he’s succeeded.

“Something’s wrong.” She lifts a hand to cup Mulder’s cheek, taken aback when he shrugs off her touch. “Mulder?”

“It’s nothing.”

“What did Bill say to you?”

“Nothing, it’s…nothing.”

“He means well. Don’t pay him any attention.”

“It’s fine.”

“I don’t believe you. What did he say?”

“I can’t tell you.”

Sitting up suddenly, Mulder realizes he’s said too much. Scully sits up after him, placing her hand on his shoulder to try and stop him from leaving. “Mulder.”

“You need to get some rest Scully.”

“Either I ask you or I ask Bill.” Deep down he knew she’d give him that ultimatum, and he also knows that Bill will likely tell his sister the truth. Either way he’s screwed.

“Scully, I can’t…”

“Why not?”

“Because if I tell you it’ll ruin everything.”

“Of course it won’t.”

“You say that now.”

“I promise you it won’t.” She looks uncertain, scared of what she’s about to hear. “You can tell me anything, you know that. It won’t change anything.”

He thinks about arguing but then remembers her warning and knows she’ll ask her brother straight away. Sighing, Mulder begins to speak, unable to look his partner in the eye as he does so. “Your brother told me that he thinks I’m in love with you.”

“He said what?” She sounds more amused than anything, and he dares a glance back at her. Her face is flushed, she’s clearly embarrassed by the situation. “Ignore him, he often likes to wind people up.” Scully shakes her head. “I mean why would…” When she looks at his face, takes in his guilty expression, realization dawns on her.

“He was telling the truth Scully,” admits Mulder, lowering his gaze, no longer able to meet her eye.”

“But…” She’s deadly serious now, her eyes wide and fearful. “But you never said anything.”

“No.”

“Why?”

“I couldn’t. I didn’t want to ruin things between us.”

“Is it because of the cancer? Because I was dying?”

This time Mulder turns swiftly to face his partner. “Of course not.”

“Because if it is Mulder, if that’s the reason, it’s fine. I’m fine, I don’t need anyone’s pity.”

“You think I pity you?” Scully’s silence suggests that’s exactly what she’d been thinking. “Scully it has nothing to do with the cancer, not at all. I’ve had…I’ve been…God, this happened long before the cancer.”

She blinks back tears as she continues her questioning. “How long?”

“A while.”

“Mulder…”

“Since your abduction.” He hears her gasp. She clearly hadn’t been expecting him to say he’d loved her for so long. “Maybe just before but…it was then that I realized. When you were gone I didn’t…let’s just say I didn’t cope too well. I tried to kid myself, pretend that I just missed you as a partner. But the truth is I struggled without you, not just with the paperwork,” he adds with a sad smile. “I missed you and I realized just how much you meant to me. I would have given up everything to get you back.”

“All this time,” she says, clearly stunned. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Like I said, I didn’t want to ruin things between us,” he answers, turning away from her again. “I’m sorry Scully.”

He shifts, preparing to get to his feet and is taken by surprise when he feels Scully scoot closer and wrap her arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. He stills, almost afraid to breathe in case he ruins the moment. When Scully speaks her voice is nothing but a whisper as she clutches him tightly. “When I thought I was going to die I realized that I’d never know what it would feel like to kiss you.” Mulder tries to turn to face her but she squeezes him tightly. Not yet, she tells him silently. She needs to get the words out first. “I would never go on an awkward date with you.”

“Awkward?”

“Come on Mulder, all dressed up in a fancy restaurant with food we can’t even pronounce? That’s not us.” He gives her that one. “I’d never know what it would feel like to dance with you in the rain, or to spend the night with you or…”

When Mulder looks back over his shoulder, he’s mortified to see that his partner is crying. This time she lets him shift to face her and he immediately cups her cheeks, wiping away her tears. “What are you saying Scully?”

Her voice is shaky when she speaks. “What if you’re not the only one who feels that way? What if…what if I’m in love with you too?”

He must be dreaming, Mulder thinks. First Bill Scully is nice to him and now this. “You’re just trying to make me feel better,” he says, trying to dismiss her declaration.

“No Mulder, I’m not.”

“You’re not?”

She shakes her head. “I thought I was going to die without ever knowing what it was like to be with you.” She leans forward, sinking into Mulder’s arms. He understands, there were times when he feared the worst too, and he struggled to comprehend a world without Scully in it.

“You’ve got your whole life ahead of you now.” Scully nods against him. “And if you want to feel out of place in restaurants where food costs more than your monthly rent, or get your toes stepped on repeatedly when it’s pouring with rain or –”

“Buy a yacht and sail to the Caribbean?”

“Really?” He grimaces playfully down at her. “Well then I guess I should stock up on some seasickness pills.” Pausing, Mulder musters up the words he’s been holding back for years. “I love you Scully,” he says as she looks up at him with a watery smile. “And not just as a friend. I love you as in I’ll go to fancy restaurants with you and not know what we’re eating, I’ll dance in the rain with you, I’ll go to the Caribbean, even if I spend the entire vacation with my head down a toilet, and I’ll go to sleep and wake up next to you for as long as you’ll have me, if you’ll have me.”

The smile she gives him is unlike no other, and before Mulder truly registers what’s happening Scully is pressing her lips to his. The kiss, though chaste, is sweet and perfect, and when they pull back they’re both grinning like lovesick teenagers. Mulder feels his heart racing, still convinced he’s dreaming. Scully is healthy, the cancer is gone and she loves him too. It’s almost enough to make him offer up a silent prayer to Scully’s God. “Is this really happening?” he asks, and Scully huffs out a laugh.

“I think so.”

“Better just check,” Mulder says before swooping in for another kiss, equally chaste but so much sweeter. He could get used to this. He hopes he’ll get used to this.

“I still can’t believe Bill called you out on it.”

“You can’t believe it? Yesterday your brother wanted to kill me, today he’s giving me relationship advice.”

“Okay now I think this must be a dream.” Mulder pinches her hip and Scully yelps.

“Not a dream.” He sighs contentedly. “I’ve got to admit though, I imagined our first kiss numerous times and none of them have ever taken place in a hospital.”

“It’s quite fitting, don’t you think?”

He nods. Next time it’ll be different, he’ll make sure of that. He’s just about to make that promise to Scully when there’s a knock at the door. Moments later Maggie steps into the room, looking flustered. Bill stands at the door, nodding at Mulder and Scully. “Sorry sweetheart,” Maggie says awkwardly, as though aware she’s interrupted something. Mulder wonders whether Bill informed his mom about their conversation, or whether it’s her sixth sense kicking into action again. “I forgot my purse.” As Mulder glances to his right he sees it on the chair and he gets up, handing it to her.

“Thank you Fox.” She takes it from him and looks over at her daughter. “I’ll see you later sweetheart, take care.”

“I will mom.”

As Maggie makes her way back to the door, Scully calls out to her brother. “Hey Bill? Thanks.” It takes him a moment to understand what she means and then he too is smiling. “You’re welcome.”


End file.
